


[One-shots] Luffy's moments

by ryuscar_hana



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ace is alive, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Thatch is alive, Whitebeard is alive, don't know how to tag, katakuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Content:1. Snip.snip2. Fresh Meat-Drake3. Plunge And Chop4. Fluffy Cuddly Pillow5. Devour The Pineapple





	1. Snip.Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> "Oi, Strawhat-ya..."  
> "Huh?"  
> "...I know we've got no choice but to push on for survival. I've made up my mind."  
> (chapter 749)  
> (episode 686)

purupurupuru....  
purupurupuru....

Zoro just got off, leaving Luffy, Law and Ushi (and two unimportant uninvited passengers), to fight Pica, when a den-den mushi rang.  
"Whose is that?"  
"Oh, it's mine."

purupu- Kacha!  
"Hello! This is Luffy, the man who'll become the king of pirate!"

"Luffy-kun, it's me. What do you need me for? I've got a mission, so I can't stay too long."

"Ooh! Kani-chan! You are here! Thanks for coming! Where are you?"

"Near the harbour. There is some kind of cage surrounding the inner part of Dressrosa. What's happening?"

"That's Mingo's doing. Can you cut them? They are troublesome."

"It's Doflamingo's string, isn't it? I've never encounter them so I don't know if I can but I will try."

"Thanks, Kani-chan! Let me know if it worked."

"Of course."  
kacha!

"Who was that, Mugiwara-ya?"

"That was Kani-chan, Iva-chan's friend. They help me out when I was in impel down. Though, I am still not sure if they are a guy of a girl."

Law went back to his previous though before Luffy got that call. since he deem whoever was that was not important in their fight with Doflamingo.

"Oi, Strawhat-ya..."  
"Huh?"  
"...I know we've got no choice but to push on for survival. I've made up my mind."


	2. Fresh meat-Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget it! Fuck Kaido! Fuck his order! Fuck One Piece! I’m going to Impel Down, no, wait, maybe I should have just kill myself?!

It was purely accident that Zoro and Lufffy met one X Drake in an unremarkable island. Luffy literally bumped into Drake.

 

Early he was made aware by Robin that X Drake is a zoan type devil fruit user, specifically Theropoda dinosaur, and might be in the same island as them. And THAT caught the straw hat captain attention.

Drake knew very well who stood before him: Mugiwara no Luffy, his supposed prey by Kaido order.

 

After the crash, they were involved in a staring ‘contest’.

After ten minutes, the staring ‘contest’ was still continuing. Each second made Drake felt less like a predator and more like a prey. The intense look given to him made him felt _things_. He, somehow, felt Mugiwara no Luffy looked at him like he was looking at a delicious piece of meat. Drake almost flinched when he saw the other captain’s jugular moved down in swallowing motion. But, he could not stopped his hackle rising and beads of sweat purposely growing on his temple.

And suddenly, water started pouring down his mouth. Monkey D. Luffy was drooling while looking at him. Drake restrained himself from twitching or even take a step back and run away from the obvious carnivore.

 

“Oi! You just eat an hour ago!” The pirate hunter’s exclamation pulled him from his deep-instill-instinct.

“But- but Zoroo~! You heard Robin, right? He is a dinosaur! Like those you and Sanji caught. They were tasty-”

The first-mate grimaced hearing his and the cook’s name mentioned in the same sentence.

“…may be, if we ask nicely he will give us some meat? It must be tasty, especially so fresh like that.” He whined to his first-mate.

They kept bickering back and forth, oblivious of the infamous X-Drake horrified and terrified-pale face.

 

X Drake. Diaz Drake. Ex-marine and a pre-historic zoan type turned around and ran away, forgetting his crew.

_He is gonna eat me!! Oh, by The Seven Seas. The Straw-hats are crazy and their captain wants to eat me!!!_

In that moment, X Drake swore to himself. He IS going to stay far- _far away_ from the Straw-hats, in case their captain ordered them to capture him for dinner. He shuddered at that thought.

_Forget it! Fuck Kaido! Fuck his order! Fuck One Piece! I’m going to Impel Down, no, wait, maybe I should have just kill myself?! NO!! he still can eat me!! Oh God, what do I do?!_

* * *

 

“He really didn’t want to give me some meat, huh?” Luffy looked at Drake’s crew, who was dragging a big bundle that smelled like meat, forlornly.

“Geez, so stingy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the ASL in Red-series


	3. Plunge and chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not that easy, Mugiwara-ya.”  
> “But, you can get his heart,.....

They had been discussing plans to defeat Kaido, The Mink, The Wano group, The Heart Pirates and The Straw-hat Pirates for a few hours. But, with Kaido rumored being immortal they kept meeting a dead end.

And Luffy, being his bouncy-over-energized human he is, couldn’t stay still for long. It’s no wonder the others got irritated by him. And scolded him

His pouting only got a sigh from Torao,

“Why can’t Torao just take his heart and then Zoro can chop it. And then we kick the others from Wano~” He whined again. Only this time, his friends didn’t get irritated, rather they were looking at him in stunned silence. 

“That’s….actually not a bad idea. Has anyone ever tried it before?” Robin said, she was the first to regain her mind after Luffy-rarely-wise-comment-slash-idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------the original script
> 
> They had been discussing plans to defeat Kaido, The Mink, the Wano group, the Heart pirate and the Straw hat pirate, for a few hours. But with Kaido being rumored to being immortal they kept bumping into a dead end.  
> And Luffy, being his usual bouncy self, couldn’t stay still for long. It’s no wonder if his friends got irritated and scolded him.  
> He turned his pouting face to the Heart pirate captain, which only earn him a raised eyebrow.  
> “ But, Torao~~…… why can’t we just take his heart and have Zoro chop-chop it?” He whined again. Only, this time his friends didn’t get irritated, rather they were stunned by what he said.  
> “It’s not that easy, Mugiwara-ya.”  
> “But, you can get his heart, like that time in Punk Hazard, right?”  
> “I ….can try, but there is no guarantee.”  
> “It’s not a bad idea. Let’s make it Plan C.” Robin said, the first, after Law, who regained the ability to speak after that abrupt moment.  
> Inspired by ASL in Red-series


	4. Fluffy Cuddly Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mugiwara-ya,”  
> “What…is he doing here?”

The Rescue Sanji team got out of Big Mom’s territory early, with an extra big luggage.

In no time they crossed path with the Wano team, which crossed way with the Red Force of Red-Haired Pirates and the Whitebeards remnants. 

The three parties were in tense atmosphere. The Red Haired; for thinking that the Surgeon of Death intended to fight him and the said Surgeon was inwardly on war for getting to Wano immediately and losing chance to fight one of the Yonko or taking down The Red Haired.

That was, until Luffy’s voice called out from distance.

“OOOooooiiii!! Toraoooo! Minaaa~!”

All of those who present (except the rescue sanji team) turned to him and froze. The reason for their frozen state was Luffy….being carried by none other than Charlotte Katakuri.

“Oh, Shanks, long time no see! Also,…. Pineapple-guy!” greeted Luffy when he recognized the other pirate captains.

“Mugiwara-ya,” Trafalgar Law, ally of Straw-hats, greeted him back with tense shoulder and tight grip   on his Nodachi. “What…is he doing here?” He asked, eyes never leaving the tall form of the Charlotte behind him Zoro had a firm grip on his sword, ready when his captain needed him.

“Well, Torao has that bear for pillow, right? I’ve decided that I want my own pillow. And Mochi make a good pillow and snack.” 

The silence that followed that statement was so thick that you could break your skull on it. At least until the Red-hair cracked it with his laughter.

“Dahahahahaha…!!”

While everyone was still busy with their own speculation upon that statement.

* * *

 

“So, he is joining us?”

“Seems so.”

“I’m not sure how Luffy did it. He won’t let him go when we picked him up and insisted to bring the guy along. And Katakuri haven’t said anything against it too.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Said Zoro, with a glance toward their captain and the newest member of their crew.

Luffy was asleep on Katakuri’s lap, while the tall man propped against the mast. His arms wrapped around the young captain, not restraining, more to keep him warm, even it was already hot that particular afternoon. He gazed straight ahead. His face didn’t show anything, though, he would tense up and….blushing(?) whenever Luffy shifted in his lap.


	5. Devour The Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will devour him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marineford did happened. but they managed to rescue Ace and run away.  
> this happen two years after that, after the strawhat pirates entered New World.

Luffy was thinking, hard. His face was red and his eyes narrowed.

The Straw-hats was just introduced by Ace to the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates (the marine ford didn’t count). Luffy was looking at Thatch and Marco, back and forth. 

_ There are Bread-hair and Pineapple-head. But the bread is….hair and, well, bread. Sometime they taste….tasteless, like bread. But sanji’s breads are good. I don’t know about this one. And Pineapple-head….hmm…I wonder if it would taste more like Pineapple than head and Pineapples are sweet, and sometime sour. Hmmm…and he can change to a…. chicken? Or was that turkey? _

His crew, though used with his antic, still felt confused. It was unusual for him to try and think, they wondered what he was thinking so hard about.

“Luffy, wha...”

“Ne, Pineapple-head,”

Nami who was going to ask was interrupted by Luffy himself. It seemed he had done his thinking.

Marco raised an eyebrow at Luffy choice of nickname.

“Can I eat you?”

Several choking sound was heard and a loud ‘Gurara’ from the Yonko. Even his crew was horrified by his blunt question. Marco himself only blinked once before answering his (questionable) question.

“No, you can’t.”

“Aww, why not? I’m hungry. Nah, Ossan, can I eat him?” The last sentence was directed toward the Whitebeard captain.

“Hmmm, you can, if he gives you permission.” Ace shouted a dignified ‘Oyaji!’ for his reply. Luffy ignored it and turned his hopeful eyes to Marco.

“I’m not a Pineapple, yoi”

At that, Sanji snapped out of his shock and barked that if he was hungry, he can make something for him.

Marco saw Ace form slumped in relieve. He smirked internally, 

“Well, you can, if you do it gently.”

Once again, choking sound was heard added with a few mouths hung open. He smirked, but that soon vanished when his sight was turn upside down the next second. He looked up and saw his sibling and captain along with straw-hat crew were looking down from Moby Dick II. He was being carried like a sack of potato by the straw-hat –wearing man to Sunny Go.

He blinked incomprehensibly,  _ what just happened? _

“Well then, since I don’t know how loud he might be, you are not allowed to come up to Sunny Go until I’m done!” Luffy ordered his crew (and the Whitebeard pirates).

_ Wait, what?!?!? _

* * *

 

“Ack! Luffy! Don’t forget to use protection. Also, there is some ointment in the infirmary cabinet if you need it.” Said Chopper, ever the doctor he is.

“Hm? Okay.” Luffy made a confused sound but agreed nonetheless. He then disappeared into Sunny with a wide eyed Marco.

“Did…did Luffy just….?” Sanji’s face seemed to be undecide which color it wanted to show. Red-embarrassment or purple-disgust. 

“Ufufufu…it seems Captain will always exceed our expectation.”

Ace could be found in one corner, crouching and mumbling darkly about his baby brother’s innocent’s going to be tainted.

* * *

  
Omake ver.1

Marco was seen march to his quarter/room darkly, head and hair covered in saliva, teeth marks could be seen on his face and around his head.

Omake ver.2

Marco plopped down on his bed and winced.

_He is THE PHOENIX, how can he still felt in pain?_

A blush formed on his face when he felt his pants getting damp.

 


End file.
